Misterios dulces
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Spencer Reid siempre pensó que no encontraría a alguien con quien pasar su vida, o al menos eso pensó hasta que llego un caso donde involucraba a una joven como testigo clave del caso.
1. Chapter 1

**Llevo un tiempo con la idea de hacer algo por acá desde que me di un descanso y seguir con la escuela, aunque ahora tenga ciertas complicaciones en ciertas cosas. Este programa siempre me gusto solo que al no verla como quiero se me han olvidado cosas de ella, pero igual esto es algo que me gusta**

 **Los personajes no son míos a excepción de mi OC y otros que serán en el futuro**

* * *

 **Sombras...sangre...oscuridad...gritos…**

 _Una habitación_

 **Gritos...golpes...llanto...**

 _Alguien esta hay_

 **Oscuridad...peligro...**

 _Tiene algo en su mano, se esta acercando_

 **Llanto...gritos...algo se rompe...**

 _Todo quedo en silencio_

 **¡AYUDA!**

Despertó exaltada, levantándose de golpe de la cama, con la respiración agitada y el sudor frio cubriendo toda su piel. Miro a todos de la habitación, buscando algo que sabia que no estaba en ese lugar, suspiro para sentarse mejor en la cama, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y mecerse para delante, dejando que el silencio la envolviera

Sintiéndose mas tranquila, retiro sus manos, para levantar la vista con tranquilidad, viéndose de frente a frente con una mujer, con una apariencia horrible y con los ojos llenos de ese sentimiento común: terror

- _Ayúdame…_ -fue un susurro, uno que se escucho antes de que esa mujer se desapareciera

Coraline sabia que esto solo era el comienzo


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CM no son míos a excepción del Oc**

 **No se permite copiar la historia**

 **No tendrá mucho apego a la serie ni a sus temporadas, la historia fluirá como lo haga mi imaginación**

* * *

El equipo había recibido una llamada sobre un caso de asesinato en una escuela universitaria. Todos estaban presentes en el jet, leyendo el informe sobre lo que era el asesinato y violación de una maestra. El cuerpo fue encontrado por una joven que iba a nadar, no se imagino que se encontraría el cadáver de esa mujer, al parecer la chica se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que mientras llegaba la policía sacaba el cuerpo por si misma.

-Debe detener agallas para tocar un cuerpo-comento Morgan al leer esa parte-la familia ha comentado que estaba ansiosa de salir a nadar y la dejaron ir sola al lago, pero que la reacción que tuvo fue tranquila-frunció el seño y aclaro la voz-

-Estudiante de 19 años, trabaja en una pequeña pastelería...buena conducta, promedio regular, lo sorprendente aqui es que sabe defensa personal por su padre que es un militar retirado, pequeñas peleas en su niñez por su condición de ser adoptada

-¿Y porque nos han llamado exactamente?-pregunto Spencer al ver la foto de la chica

Tenia un cabello negro ondulado que empezaba por los hombros y terminaba un poco mas abajo de estos, piel blanca y unos ojos que no acostumbraba ver en muchos. Un ojo tenia el color whisky mientras que el otro era un gris profundo, en la foto que tenia en sus manos era ver como ámbar y plata liquido, por un momento pensó en como era la muchacha, y porque necesitaba protección

-Hace una semana fue encontrado el cuerpo, y en estos dias hubo un intento de asesinato y varias amenazas de muerte-fue la respuesta de Hotch- tres dias después iba a su casa después del trabajo cuando noto que alguien le seguía, iba a seguir caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien le empezó a disparar desde un auto...y todo a la luz del día

-¿Y nadie vio nada?

-El camino que toma no es transcurrido con frecuencia

-El ignoto debe sentirse amenazado con la chica, no pensó en que encontrarían el cuerpo tan pronto

-Hay un dato que nos dieron a nosotros especialmente-prosiguió JJ al leer el informe que le tomo a Spencer-esa misma chica los guio a la escena del crimen que fue al día siguiente de encontrar el cuerpo, y eso no es del todo común

Todos quedaron en silencio, en verdad no era común que en menos de 24 horas se encontrara el cuerpo y la escena del crimen. Valla que debía de tener mala suerte para que todo lo que le ocurriese todo lo que ocurría

-¿Y dicen que su conducta es normal?

-Al parecer un poco sensible, conocía a esta maestra casi desde que empezó la universidad y era clienta frecuente en donde trabajaba

-Reid y Morgan estarán cuidándola lo que dure el caso

Los dos mencionados asintieron, aunque al moreno no se le paso por alto como su compañero se quedo viendo la imagen, sonriendo con cierta malicia se le ocurrió algo

-¿A que es guapa nuestra testigo estrella _pretty boy_?-pregunto con su sonrisa

-No se de que me hablas-respondió rápidamente sintiéndose atrapado

-¡Oh vamos!, si te le quedaste viendo un buen rato

-Me llama la atención su caso de herocromia...hay casos en que los ojos sean de distinto color cada uno o que estén combinados, también que pudo nacer con esto o desarrollarlo con los años y...

-Ya entendimos Spencer-dijo divertida JJ por su nerviosismo- pero es cierto, no hay mucha gente que presente esto y con este color de ojos -¿Y como es eso que es adoptada?-fue su duda

-A los 10 años fue adoptada, su familia biológica murió en un accidente y ella fue la única que sobrevivió, pero despertó con amnesia y no recuerda nada de su pasado desde entonces...la familia que la adopto son los Kane y tiene una hermana mayor

Continuara...


End file.
